Workers such as carpenters, and photographers generally carry the tools of their trade in a toolbox or camera bag to the workplace. They often find it necessary to stand on something to elevate themselves by one or two feet to reach a workpiece or photograph over a crowd. They may find it necessary to carry along a small stepladder rather than rely upon some dangerous substitute for this purpose. They are then burdened with two cumbersome items to carry about. If the toolbox could somehow also serve as the stepladder without making it too awkward to use effectively, it would greatly simplify the workplace, especially for a short worker.